


First Kiss

by xLovelyPoisonx



Series: Girls Love Girls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart pounding victory is all it takes for her to muster the courage to make that first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Haikyuu!! about a week or two ago...This was inevitable. I'm working on writing the AoKi segment of Basketballs & Angels! Inspiration hit last night, so there's some more content in there now. I hope to upload it soon. Sorry to keep you waiting!

It starts with a kiss.  
A passionate clash of lips that involves teeth, pain, and a few drops of blood that never leave either of their mouths. One stands there, generally unphased by it all, but also a little awe-struck. The other is grinning madly, looking all too much like the cat that got the canary. They're both experiencing an adrenaline rush, but expressing it in their own way that's entirely unique to them.  
Kuroo initiates it. In the locker room, after everyone else has filed out, complaining of sore muscles between bursts of excited elation because they won- she grabs Kenma by the shoulders, turns her rather forcefully so they're facing one another, and leans in without warning. It catches Kenma off guard. Her golden eyes go round and wide, betraying her usual apathy toward the real world. Few get to see her like this. Few aside from Kuroo.  
The taller girl is pressing forward, and Kenma walks backward to comply with the silent command. It's so easy to just go along with it. Her back is pressed firmly against the lockers, and she can feel every ridge digging into her spine, but she doesn't feel it, all at the same time. She's too focused on the lips that are sealed over her own. Lips that are slightly chapped, and dampened with sweat from a game well played, and rough from experience.  
This is a first for both of them.  
Kenma wonders just how long her friend has wanted to do this as she curls fingers into the hair at the nape of the other girl's neck to stroke the strands idly. The action soothes Kuroo considerably, who relaxes almost instantly, like a savage beast tamed, and reined in. She pulls back then, gazing into eyes that see far more than she wants them to. These are the eyes of someone that's used to picking apart games and then putting them back together in order to determine the best strategy to achieve her goal in the shortest amount of time possible. Kenma doesn't see her as a game, though. She never has, and she never will.  
They walk out of the locker room shortly after that. If Kuroo's hair is slightly more mussed than usual, well, nobody notices.


End file.
